generator_rexfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cezar Salazar
|oczy = Brązowe |włosy = Czarne |rodzina = Rafael Salazar † (ojciec) Violetta Salazar † (matka) Rex Salazar (brat) Abuela (przyszywana babcia) Alfa (twór) ZAG-RS (twór) |pseudonim = Nawiedzona fanka |głos = Freddy Rodriguez Robert Kuraś |debiut = Sygnały z przeszłości }} Cezar Salazar – starszy brat Rexa i jeden z niewielu ocalałych naukowców z projektu nanitów. Biografia Wczesne życie thumb|left|Młody Cezar pracuje w laboratorium rodziców Cezar urodził się i wychował w małym miasteczku, gdzie chodził do szkoły i zdobył podstawowe wykształcenie. Jako dziecko wyróżniał się niezwykłą pomysłowością. W pewnym momencie swojego życia, wraz z rodzicami Rafaelem i Violettą, Cezar zaczął podróżować po całej kuli ziemskiej. Kiedy na świat przyszedł Rex, rodzina osiadła w Genewie, w Szwajcarii. Każde letnie wakacje, Cezar i jego młodszy brat spędzali w małym miasteczku w Meksyku, u ich przyszywanej babci Abueli. Później, Cezar razem z rodzicami rozpoczął pracę nad projektem nanitów w Abysji, ufundowanym przez grupę biznesmenów - Konsorcjum. Podczas badań, naukowcy podzielili się na dwie grupy, a każda z nich posiadała inne pomysły na wykorzystanie mocy nanitów. Podczas projektu, Cezar stworzył dwie sztuczne inteligencje, które wkrótce okazały się niebezpieczne dla całej ludzkości i eksperymentu: nanit kontrolny Alfa oraz program do odkażania mikrorobotów ZAG-RS. Z powodu nieszczęśliwego wypadku, dziesięcioletni Rex został ciężko ranny i tylko wlew partii aktywnych nanitów mógł uratować jego życie. Po udanej operacji, naukowcy zauważyli większy potencjał robotów, a Konsorcjum pragnęło wykorzystać ich pełną moc. Aby biznesmeni nie zyskali upragnionej potęgi, jeden z naukowców sabotował nano-projekt, wywołując ogromny wybuch, który rozsiał nanity po całej Ziemi. Van Kleiss stwierdził, że to Cezar spowodował wybuch nanitów, co później sam potwierdził wyjawiając, że wierzył iż był to jedyny sposób na ocalenie planety. thumb|Cezar próbuje zresetować systemy [[Labokapsuła|Labokapsuły.]] Tuż przed eksplozją, Salazar udał się do Labokapsuły i aktywował silniki, by uciec. Pojazd wyruszył, lecz podczas lotu, siła wybuchu z ogromną prędkością wyrzuciła kapsułę na ziemską orbitę. Prędkość z jaką się poruszał była tak wielka, że piętnaście minut naprawy maszyny i przejęcia nad nią kontroli, na ziemi zajęło pięć lat. Sezon drugi „Sygnały z przeszłości” thumb|left|Cezar dostaje się do [[Centrala Providence|centrali Providence.]] Po powrocie na Ziemię, priorytetem Cezara było odnalezienie Gabriela Rylandera, który odpowiedzialny był za przetrzymywanie nanitu Omega. Wysłał schemat nadajnika wprost do nanitu, a ponieważ znajdował się w Rexie, chłopak zaczął mimowolnie tworzyć urządzenie według otrzymanego planu, tak, by Cezar mógł namierzyć nanit. thumb|Cezar próbuje uratować [[Rexa.]] Nie mając pojęcia, że jego młodszy brat posiada nanit Omega, Cezar zlokalizował nadajnik i natknął się na Rexa, który był wyraźnie zszokowany spotkaniem. Po powitaniu, mężczyzna wytłumaczył chłopakowi, że jest jego bratem. Natychmiast chciał przenieść go w bezpieczne miejsce, ignorując intencje i relacje Providence wobec Rexa. Młody Salazar, mimo niepewności Szóstego, Holiday oraz Bobo, zgodził się pójść ze swoim bratem, który zaprowadził go wprost do Labokapsuły. thumb|left|Cezar pilotuje [[Labokapsuła|Labokapsułę.]] Bracia udali się do Arktyki, by tam porozmawiać. Cezar przeprosił Rexa i wytłumaczył mu, że kazał mu zbudować nadajnik, tak aby mógł znaleźć nanit Omega, który obecnie znajduje się w ciele młodego Salazara. Salazar stwierdził, że będzie musiał porozmawiać z Gabrielem Rylanderem, który odpowiedzialny był za opiekę nad mikrorobotem, ale Rex poinformował go, że naukowiec jest martwy. Starszy brat wyjaśnił, że był naukowcem w projekcie nanitów, a gdy nastąpił wybuch, uciekł do Labokapsuły. Niestety siła eksplozji uszkodziła silniki pojazdu, przez co Cezar utknął w prędkości podświetlnej na ziemskiej orbicie. Podczas gdy piętnaście minut zajęło mu resetowania sprzętu, na Ziemi upłynęło pięć lat. Nagle pojawiły się jety Providence, co zmusiło braci do ucieczki. thumb|Salazar rozmawia z [[Rexem.]] Labokapsuła wylądowała w Abysji. Cezar szybko zauważył, że pojazd ma spadek mocy, ale dzięki temu mógł podziwiać E.V.O. znajdujące się w krainie. Przed atakiem ze strony potworów uratował go Rex, który jednomyślnie stwierdził, że muszą uciekać dlatego wezwał Providence. Van Kleiss obserwował całe zajście i spostrzegł, że Cezar żyje, co go bardzo zaniepokoiło. Później, Szósty razem z Rexem kontynuowali sprawę rozgwiazdy E.V.O., która teraz grasowała po mieście podzielona na setki mniejszych mutantów. Uznając, że brat może potrzebować pomocy, Cezar wstrzyknął E.V.O. nanitowy roztwór, którego działanie zmusiło je do powrotu do gigantycznej postaci, którą natychmiast mogło schwytać Providence. Z powodu tego, że Cezar jest jednym z twórców nanitów, a jego wiedza o nich może być potrzebna Providence do osiągnięcia celu, Biały Rycerz przyjął go do organizacji. „Nawiedzony” thumb|left| Rex przybywa do laboratorium Cezara, by prosić go o pomoc. Widząc, że jego starszy brat aktualnie pracuje nad nieznanym urządzeniem, zapytał, czy to ma związek z badaniami nad nanitami. Cezar odpowiedział od niechcenia, że przygotował sobie koktajl z mango używając elektromagnesu, którego własności mogłyby rozmontować czołg znajdujący się w zasięgu kilometra. Rex poprosił brata, by zamontował w nawiedzonym hotelu kilka swoich wynalazków, aby przestraszyć Annie i Claire. Kiedy młody Salazar myślał nad najprostszą metodą wykonania planu, Cezar zaoferował mu inny, nadzwyczajny sposób. thumb| Później mężczyzna pojawia się kiedy Rexowi i jego przyjaciołom udaje się wyjść z hotelu. Doniósł do nawiedzonego budynku holograficzną pułapkę, informując młodszego brata, że miał problemy z akumulatorem. Salazar przedstawił przyjaciołom brata i wyjawił, że to on stał za wszystkimi strasznymi sytuacjami w hotelu, a realny był jedynie grasujący w środku E.V.O. kot. „Piaskiem pisane” thumb|left| Kiedy Rex został uwięziony w burzy piaskowej razem z Van Kleissem, wspomniał, że teraz ma kogoś komu może ufać i kogoś kto opowie mu o przeszłości - swojego brata Cezara. Jednak Kleiss stwierdził, że chłopak nie może ufać Cezarowi, który może nie być tym, za kogo się podaje. Później dr Holiday zgłosiła Cezarowi, że nadal nie odnaleźli Rexa. Mężczyzna zbyt skoncentrowany był na swojej pracy i zapomniał, że jego młodszy brat zaginął. Po przeproszeniu, zdradził, że ciało nastolatka regularnie produkuje selen jako efekt uboczny i porównuje ten proces do łupieżu. Dzięki pozyskanej informacji, Providence rozpoczyna poszukiwania ponownie. thumb|Cezar wyjawia, że to on stworzył [[ZAG-RS.]] Gdy ZAG-RS została pokonana, Providence zabrało jej szczątki do laboratorium. Cezar wyjawił, że to on ją skonstruował, ale nie rozumiał w jaki sposób udało jej się rozwinąć tak szybko i stać się „świadomą nanitobójczynią”. Następnie, mężczyzna próbował ponownie uruchomić ZAG, by dowiedzieć się co naprawdę stało się podczas wybuchu nanitów, ale okazało się, że jej pamięć została wykasowana. Salazar domyślił się, że to sprawka Van Kleissa, ale Rex myślał inaczej, pamiętając jego ostrzeżenia na temat zaufania wobec brata. Kiedy nastolatek obraził głos ZAG-RS, Cezar był rozczarowany, że Rex go nie rozpoznał. Ku zdziwieniu nastolatka, Cezar wyjawił, że głos ZAG jest głosem ich matki, Violetty. „Po zmroku” Cezar i Rex postanowili udać się w odwiedziny do swoich przybranych krewnych, mieszkających w małej wiosce w Meksyku. Kiedy przybyli, bracia spotkali Estebana, kolegę Cezara, który teraz pracuje jako burmistrz miasteczka. Cezar poinformował, że przybyli, by odwiedzić Abuelę, przyszywaną babcię Salazarów. Esteban zaczął ostrzegać mężczyznę przed złożeniem wizyty, tłumacząc, że u kobiety „nie jest tak, jak dawniej”. Naukowiec zignorował jego przestrogi. Zanim bracia weszli do domu Abueli, Cezar wyjaśnił Rexowi, że kiedyś spędzali tu każde lato. Nastolatek stwierdził, że chciałby to wszystko pamiętać, ale Cezar pocieszył go, mówiąc, że Abuela będzie szczęśliwa na jego widok, mimo, że on jej nie pamięta. Kiedy Abuela niespodziewanie zamknęła drzwi przed Salazarami, bracia zostali zmuszeni do noclegu w Labokapsule. Następnego dnia w wiosce, Cezar i Rex podsłuchali rozmowę Abueli z Estebanem, na temat tajemniczych wypadków w jej domu. Wkrótce bracia odkryli szokującą prawdę, którą ich przybrana babcia próbowała ukryć. Mieszkańcy jej wioski, po zmroku przekształcają się w E.V.O., dlatego zamykani są w pokojach na noc. Cezar zbadał Federico i ustalił, że nanity budzą uśpiony gen likantropii w kodzie genetycznym mieszkańców. Stwierdził, iż jest w stanie zmienić program robotów, tak, by odwrócić mutację. Podczas, gdy Rex próbował powstrzymać wynajętego przez burmistrza łowcę Caina przed zabiciem wszystkich E.V.O. z miasteczka, Cezar dopracował swój lek. W końcu, mężczyzna wytworzył urządzenie, którym wyleczył mieszkańców wioski Abueli. Później, bracia świętowali zwycięstwo nad Łowcą Cainem wraz ze swoimi przybranymi krewnymi. „Siostra Holiday” Podczas nieobecności Holiday, Cezar przeprowadzał testy wytrzymałościowe Rexa. Mężczyzna dodał do badania dwa E.V.O. psy, które nieco rozproszyły jego brata. Później, badał Salazara, który stwierdził, że przyzwyczaił się do biotestów atrakcyjnej Holiday, jednak Cezar nie był świadomy jej uroku. Kiedy do Providence przybył Branden Mojżesz, naukowiec zaczął zachowywać się jak „nawiedzona fanka”, co zauważyli Rex i Bobo. Cezar wytłumaczył im, że Mojżesz jest czołowym badaczem w dziedzinie nanitów i istnieje wysokie prawdopodobieństwo, że to on wynajdzie lek na mutację. „Prześwietlenie” thumb|Gigantyczny wynalazek Cezara. Podczas oprowadzania grupy telewizyjnej po Providence, Rex chciał przedstawić Cezara. Kiedy otworzył drzwi do laboratorium, mężczyzna był pochłonięty pracą nad gigantycznym robotem, który strzelał purpurowymi pociskami energetycznymi. Kiedy maszyna namierzyła grupę, młody Salazar natychmiast zamknął drzwi, zanim robot wystrzelił. Szósty skomentował zdarzenie, mówiąc, że takie zachowanie jest normalne dla Cezara. Później, gdy Diane Farrah weszła do laboratorium ponownie, Cezar stracił kontrolę nad urządzeniem, przez co zawisł w powietrzu do góry nogami. Zauważył kobietę i zasugerował, by wpadła trochę później. „Szósty minus sześć” Cezar kierował procesem przywrócenia utraconych wspomnień Rexa, korzystając ze stworzonej przez niego maszyny. Po zapewnieniu wszystkich, że urządzenie na pewno działa, naukowiec rozpoczął proces odzyskiwania pamięci swojego brata. Jednak zamiast przywracania wspomnień, urządzenie zaczęło transformować nastolatka w jego pełną formę E.V.O. Agent 6 był zmuszony do interwencji, przez co stracił pamięć z ostatnich sześciu lat. Po incydencie, Biały Rycerz obserwował poczynania Cezara, który próbował naprawić maszynę, by tym razem mógł z niej skorzystać Agent 6. Później, Salazar ponownie uruchomił swój wynalazek, próbując pomóc Szóstemu, ale mężczyzna niemal umarł w procesie odzyskiwania wspomnień. Przed śmiercią uratował go Rex i obiecał pomóc mu odzyskać pamięć. Cezar zaniepokoił się, gdy agent stwierdził, że zabicie go za to, że prawie go uśmiercił, nie byłoby czynem godnym dawnego Szóstego. „Lwy i owieczki” Po powrocie z akcji, Rex i Szósty poinformowali Cezara, Holy, Bobo oraz Białego Rycerza o dziwnym urządzeniu noszonym przez Wyrwę. Cezar stwierdził, że mógłby dowiedzieć się więcej o maszynie, gdyby tylko ją posiadał. Później, kiedy Rex obudził się w przyszłości, agenci Providence zaprowadzili go do centrali, gdzie czekał na niego jego brat. Cezar jako jedyny z jego towarzyszy pozostał w Providence po półrocznej nieobecności młodszego brata. Mężczyzna był szczęśliwy, że w końcu znaleźli Rexa i uściskał go. Jednak mimo to, nie chciał wyjawić bratu co zmieniło się przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy i natychmiast zaprowadził go do Czarnego Rycerza. Sezon trzeci „Powrót w czerni” Kiedy Rex wybiegł z biura Czarnego Rycerza wpadł wprost na Cezara. Mężczyzna podirytowany nagłym zachowaniem brata, przez które wylał jego kawę, zapytał go o co chodzi. Rex zaczął bezmyślnie mówić, że na pewno znajduje się w innym wymiarze. Cezar przygwoździł go do ściany i wytłumaczył, że to nie jest inny wymiar. Zamiast uspokojenia się, nastolatek zaczął panikować i wierzyć, że to inny wszechświat, a Cezar jest jego złym bratem bliźniakiem, po czym zaczął uciekać. Salazar podążał za bratem do Zoo pupilków, gdzie wraz z Czarnym Rycerzem wyjaśnili mu zmiany, które zaszły w ciągu sześciu miesięcy jego nieobecności. thumb|left|[[Rex kłóci się z Cezarem.]] Później, okazuje się, że to Cezar był odpowiedzialny za stworzenie obroży, które umożliwiały kontrolowanie zachowania schwytanych E.V.O. Kiedy Rex dowiedział się o praniu mózgów mutantów, by wykonywały one rozkazy Czarnej, wdał się z kobietą w kłótnię na temat moralności. Nastolatek preferował stary sposób radzenia sobie z zagrożeniem, podczas gdy Cezar nadal twierdził, że jego „humanitarny” sposób jest najlepszy. Kiedy naukowiec zdecydował się opuścić brata, tłumacząc się ogromem pracy do wykonania, Rex zaczął niszczyć jego laboratorium swoimi Łupniołapami. Cezar błagał młodszego brata, by przestał. Czarny Rycerz zmuszona była do interwencji w braterską kłótnię. Widząc, że Rex nie pozostawia mu wyboru, Cezar zdecydował się użyć na nim swojej maszyny kontrolującej umysł. Niestety, nastolatek stawiał opór. Salazar poprosił brata, by nie stawiał się, bo może mu to sprawić większy ból. Czarna, której kończyła się cierpliwość, rozkazała naukowcowi zwiększyć moc. Cezar był niezdecydowany, mówiąc, że o może być niebezpieczne, ale wykonał rozkaz, gdy usłyszał z ust kobiety, że tak będzie najlepiej. Rex przeciwstawił się maszynie i zniszczył ją Odlobutami, a następnie uciekł. Cezar stwierdził, że ma zapasową maszynę, która jest prototypem i nie jest przenośna, ale nadal ma wystarczającą ilość mocy, by zatrzymać Rexa. Czarna rozkazała mu przygotować urządzenie. „Czarny i biały” thumb|Cezar próbuje ożywić [[Gabriel Rylander|Gabriela Rylandera.]] Biały Rycerz pokazał swojej grupie zdjęcia z jego badań dotyczących nowej Providence. Jeden z zrzutów ukazywał Cezara oraz Czarnego Rycerza, którzy wynosili sprzęt z laboratorium Gabriela Rylandera. Drużyna szybko domyśliła się, że organizacja próbuje wznowić nano-projekt. Gdy ekipa przeniknęła do centrali, Rex udał się do laboratorium Cezara, chcąc uzyskać wyjaśnienie od starszego brata. Okazało się, że Cezar próbował ożywić Rylandera, używając tego samego sposobu, którym Rex przywrócił do życia Van Kleissa. Jednak starania Salazara spełzły na niczym, ponieważ ciało Gabriela było niekompletne i nie chciało współpracować. Cezar wyjawił młodszemu bratu, że jest odpowiedzialny za wznawianie programu nanitów. Gdy nastolatek zapytał go dlaczego pomaga Czarnej, Salazar stwierdził, że wcale jej nie pomaga i przeprowadza projekt ponownie, by naprawić błędy. Później przyznał, że wraz z naukowcami z nano-projektu wypuścili nanity, powodując tym samym wybuch nanitów. Rozgniewany Rex zapytał o powody, na co mężczyzna stwierdził, że był to jedyny sposób na uratowanie całego świata. Głębsze wyjaśnienie zostało przerwane przez agentów i psy E.V.O. Po pokonaniu wszystkich ogarów, Rex podpiął rdzeń danych do komputera i pobrał wszystkie pliki Cezara. Przed ucieczką Salazara z budynku agencji, bracia wymienili się spojrzeniami. Później, Rex dowiedział się, że wybuch nanitów został spowodowany, by Konsorcjum nie posiadło potężnej mocy Meta nanitów, więc ostatecznie uwierzył Cezarowi i wybaczył mu. „Przymierze bohaterów: część 1” Cezar próbował dowiedzieć się czym jest szczelina czasoprzestrzenna, przez którą na Manhattan dostał się Gigantozaur wraz z niezidentyfikowanym mechanicznym stworzeniem. Mężczyzna zmylił Czarnego Rycerza i zdecydował się na przeprowadzenie badań samodzielnie. Udał się swoją Labokapsułą nad miasto, gdzie dr Holdiay oraz Szósty próbowali przeanalizować część ciała mechanicznego potwora. Salazar stwierdził, że im pomoże i opowie im o mecha-stworze później. Następnie zabrał część robota i wrócił do Bastionu. thumb|left|Spotkanie z [[Alfa|Alfą.]] W laboratorium, Cezar odkrył, że mechaniczne stworzenie jest niczym innym, jak Alfą - jednym z tworów Salazara. Szybko poleciał do miejsca, gdzie przebywał Rex oraz Ben i próbował zniszczyć Alfę używając miotacza próżniowego, który wysłałby go ponownie do Nicości. Niestety, Tennyson myślał, że naukowiec mierzył bronią w swojego brata i jako Diamentogłowy zniszczył miotacz. Cezar wskazał na Alfę, który pojawił się przed nimi. Mężczyzna nie był zadowolony ze spotkania z jego kreacją, która nazywała go „ojcem”. Gdy Alfa poprosił Salazara o pomoc, ten odmówił. Kiedy Alfa uciekł, Cezar poinformował, że muszą za nim ruszać. Podczas podróży, naukowiec opowiedział nastolatkom genezę Alfy, którego stworzył, by kontrolować nanity. Jednak kiedy Alfa zaczął zabijać żywe organizmy w poszukiwaniu trwałego ciała, Salazar wysłał go w pusty wymiar, którym była Nicość. Nagle czujący nanit atakuje Labokapsułę. Cezar zostawia Bena oraz Rexa w eksplodującym pojeździe i ucieka kapsułą ratunkową. „Przymierze bohaterów: część 2” Gdy Rex i Ben pokonali i zamknęli Alfę w kuli z gęstej materii, zjawił się Cezar, by wyodrębnić i odzyskać nanit Omega z ciała Alfy. Jako, że nie miał czasu, by w pełni naprawić miotacz próżniowy, nie był pewny jak długo utrzyma się otwarta szczelina czasoprzestrzenna. Powiedział Rexowi, żeby pożegnał się z Benem, który w formie Upchucka połknął Alfę i wrócił do swojego świata. Później, Cezar przyleciał do Zakładu, by wszczepić Rexowi odzyskany nanit Omega. Kiedy młody Salazar zapytał go, czy jest przekonany, że wstrzykuje mu Omegę, a nie Alfę, naukowiec zapewnił go, że istnieje wielkie prawdopodobieństwo. „Krótka historia czasu” Cezar wraz z agentami Providence przybył do Rzymu, z zadaniem zlokalizowania Van Kleissa. Na miejscu, naukowiec znalazł ślady tachionów, a następnie udał się do Koloseum, gdzie odkrył niezwykle rozbudowany akwedukt - stworzony w przeszłości przez Kleissa. Czarny Rycerz poinformował Salazara o zmianie celu kolejnej wyprawy na Skandynawię. By grupa Białego Rycerza nie mogła odkryć akweduktu i znajdującego się tam pasma zaniku, Cezar rozkazuje umieścić bombę. Później, kiedy Rex, Bobo i Holy znaleźli wehikuł czasu Van Kleissa w tunelach paryskiego metra, pojawiło się Providence z Cezarem na czele. Naukowiec poprawił brata, stwierdzając, iż nie jest to wehikuł czasu, a komora hibernacyjna. Nastolatek otworzył maszynę, w której znaleźli obłąkanego Kleissa. Chwilę po tym, otworzył się wielki, złoty portal, który Cezar natychmiast chciał zbadać. Kiedy Rex próbował powstrzymać szczelinę z tachionów, jego brat pomógł mu, rzucając mu jego skaner, dzięki któremu Salazar zamienił portal w jego prawdziwą formę - Wyrwę. Cezar pochwalił brata za dobrze wykonane zadanie i razem z agentami aresztował Van Kleissa, zapewniając Rexa, że będzie pod ścisłą opieką. „Gra pozorów” thumb|Cezar oprowadza [[Peter Meechum|Meechuma po Zoo pupilków.]] Po wyciągnięciu Petera Meechuma z puszki Pandory, Cezar zaczął opowiadać naukowcowi o zmianach, jakie zaszły przez ostatni rok w Providence. Oprowadzał go w międzyczasie po Zoo pupilków, gdzie zaprezentował mu zdolności obroży kontrolującej zachowanie E.V.O., na przykładzie Mela, który po aktywacji urządzenia na szyi, zaczął zachowywać się potulnie. Meechum był od wrażeniem tak wielkiego rozwoju organizacji. Cezar zaprowadził Petera do Dziupli i wyjawił mu, że Providence opiekuje się obłąkanym Van Kleissem, który Salazarowi potrzebny jest do wznowienia nano-projektu. Później, kiedy Meechum wyraził wielką niechęć do współpracy z Kleissem oraz Czarnym Rycerzem, Cezar stwierdził, że po skończeniu projektu, sam przyzna, że cel uświęcał środki. „Bracia” Rex zadzwonił do swojego brata, by dowiedzieć się więcej o przepisanym im ranczu w Argentynie. Cezar poprosił go o przyniesieniu mu dokumentów, które zostały w budynku, a bardzo przydałyby musi się do badań. Później, naukowiec zmienił zdanie i chciał, aby jego młodszy brat zabrał z rancza pozostawiony tam niegdyś termo-chronometr. Kiedy Rex oglądał taśmę wideo, na nagraniu widoczny był młody Cezar, który ciężko nad czymś pracował. Violetta poprosiła syna, by zrobił sobie przerwę w badaniach i przechwycił od niej kamerę, by nagrywać dalej. „Cel: Konsorcjum” Cezar wraz z Peterem Meechumem oraz Van Kleissem rozpoczęli pracę nad wznowionym programem nanitów. Kiedy Meechum zaczął narzekać na wykonywanie pracy Rylandera, przybył Salazar z wielką tubą, twierdząc, że Gabriel sam zajmie się swoimi obowiązkami. Kiedy aktywował urządzenie, pojawił się Rylander, który poinformował badaczy, że tak na prawdę nigdy nie umarł, a w rzeczywistości jego ciało rozszczepiło się na molekuły, które Cezar wykorzystał do przywrócenia życia naukowcowi. Salazar wyjawił, że nadal pracuje nad pełnym ożywieniem doktora, który obecnie znajdował się w formie świadomego „ducha”. Później, kiedy Dziki Kot wtargnął do laboratorium, by zemścić się na Van Kleissie, na miejsce przybył Cezar i Peter oraz Rex. Młody Salazar rozkazał naukowcom podać mu powód, dla którego Kot nie miałby zabijać Kleissa, ale doktor Rylander stwierdził, że nadal jest potrzebny światu. Kiedy Rex zauważył, że badacz żyje, zapytał Cezara, czy może zrobić to samo z ich rodzicami. Niestety, starszy Salazar odpowiedział, że to niemożliwe. Rex próbował zniszczyć nowy reaktor nanitów, ale Cezar powstrzymał go, mówiąc, że robią to w dobrym celu, w co młody Salazar nie chciał uwierzyć. Cezar próbował wyjaśnić ich prawdziwe intencje, ale przerwało mu przybycie Szóstego i Czarnych pionków. Podczas walki, która wywiązała się ze spotkania z Czarnym Rycerzem i agentami, Cezar oraz reszta badaczy, próbował zapobiec większemu zniszczeniu ich laboratorium. Później, naukowcy z powodzeniem ukończyli prace nad reaktorem, co zostało przekazane członkom Konsorcjum. „Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 1” thumb|left|Cezar traci zaufanie [[Rexa.]] Rex obudził się w laboratorium w bazie Konsorcjum, gdzie Cezar, Gabriel Rylander, Peter Meechum, Van Kleiss oraz Fitzy Feakins czekali na jego przebudzenie. Salazar zapewnił młodszego brata, że jest bezpieczny, ale nastolatek nie zgodził się z nim, twierdząc, że Czarny Rycerz zaatakowała Zakład. Cezar był zafascynowany faktem, że Meta nanit znajduje się wewnątrz ciała Rexa i pozostał w nim niezauważony przez tak długi czas. Peter zapytał naukowca, w jaki sposób chce wyciągnąć nanit z jego młodszego brata. Wtem do laboratorium weszła Czarna, która zasugerowała „wydarcie” robota z jego ciała, ale Rylander stwierdził, że to może zabić chłopaka, a Cezar ostrzegł, że wyciągnięcie nanitu siłą może go zniszczyć. Salazar sugeruje, że mogą wsadzić Rexa do Cyklotronu wraz z innymi Meta nanitami, co skutkowałoby automatycznym wyciągnięciem maszyny i połączeniem z resztą mikrorobotów. Kiedy Czarna oraz Czarne pionki zabierają Rexa i Fitzy'ego, Peter i Gabriel próbują przekonać Cezara, że podejmują ogromne ryzyko rozpoczynając proces, który odebrał mu rodziców i miał katastrofalne skutki. Jednak Salazar uparcie stawia na swoim i prosi, by mu zaufali, bo jest pewny tego, że nic takiego się nie wydarzy. Kiedy Rex został umieszczony w tubie i odpowiednio unieruchomiony, do pomieszczenia wszedł Cezar. Początkowo młody Salazar mówi, że nienawidzi swojego brata, ale chwilę później prosi o pomoc i przyznaje, że jest przerażony. Próby Cezara, mające na celu uspokojenie nastolatka niewiele zdziałały. Gdy naukowiec wrócił do laboratorium, aktywował Cyklotron i zapewnił Rylandera, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Jednak wkrótce pojawia się błąd systemu spowodowany walką Rexa, który próbował zapobiec połączeniu się Meta nanitów. Cezar próbował powiedzieć bratu, że stawiany opór może źle wpłynąć na cały proces, ale awaria w systemie łączności uniemożliwia mu to. Okazuje się, że sprawcą usterki był Van Kleiss. Proces łączenia nadrzędnych robotów kończy się, ale niestety naukowcy nie osiągnęli pożądanego celu. Zamiast tego każdy z Meta nanitów trafił do osobnego członka Konsorcjum, zamieniając ich w E.V.O. Wrogowie otoczyli Rexa, chcąc zemścić się na nim za niepowodzenie projektu, korzystając ze swoich nowych mocy. Cezar próbował wyciągnąć Rexa, ale przeszkodził mu Kleiss, który swoim zachowaniem wzbudził podejrzenia naukowca. „Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 2” Później, naukowcy spotkali się w laboratorium, by przedyskutować niepowodzenie projektu. Meechum skarżył się, twierdząc, że są więźniami pod ciągłą kontrolą agentów. Gdy Cezar powiedział, że ciężko pracuje się w takich okolicznościach, Peter zauważył, że wcześniej Salazar na to nie narzekał. Kłótnię przerwał Gabriel, który podkreśla, że wzrost potęgi Konsorcjum jest o wiele większym problemem i zasugerował, by interweniowali. Nim mogli uzgodnić plan, Czarny Rycerz pojawiła się na ekranie i zażądała, by udali się do sali konferencyjnej. Podczas posiedzenia, członkowie Konsorcjum byli źli, ponieważ zyskali jedynie jedną piątą całej potęgi Meta nanitów i domagali się, żeby badacze znaleźli sposób na naprawienie problemu. Cezar nie zgadza się, twierdząc, że próba wyodrębnienia z ich ciał i ponowne wszczepienie nanorobotów może ich zabić. Chwilę później, Czarna rozkazała Van Kleiss'owi naprawić powstałe w Cyklotronie komplikacje, a później ponownie rozpocząć proces. thumb|[[Rex wybacza bratu.]] Następnie, gdy Rex, Szósty, Bobo, Rebecca oraz Noah udali się do bazy Konsorcjum, by ich powstrzymać, natknęli się na Cezara i Petera. Cezar poinformował ekipę, że cała siedziba została zablokowana, a wcześniej próbował skontaktować się z bratem, ale nim skończył, Rex uderzył go w twarz. Meechum od niechcenia wspomniał, że mężczyzna na to zasłużył. Próbowali dostać się do pomieszczenia z Cyklotronem, ale nie mogli, z powodu zablokowanego systemu. Cezar chciał powstrzymać Rexa przed ingerowaniem w proces łączenia, mówiąc, że nie jest to konieczne. Wkrótce, byli świadkami zniszczenia reaktora oraz poważnego zranieniu Kleissa, a także pomyślnego połączeniu pięciu Meta nanitów. Młody Salazar postanawia porozmawiać z nanitami kontroli. Szósty chciał go powstrzymać, ale Cezar stwierdził, że nie musi się o nic martwić, sugerując, że tylko on mógł w pełni kontrolować Meta nanity. Naukowiec poinformował również, że w obecnej chwili Rex był najpotężniejszą osobą we wszechświecie. Nastolatek wykorzystał uprawnienia Boga, by wysłać falę energii, która wywołała światowe uzdrawianie wszystkich E.V.O. na Ziemi. Później, gdy proces leczenia się kończy, Rex wybacza Cezarowi i obejmuje go, twierdząc, że zawsze będą braćmi. Podczas pakowania swoich rzeczy i przygotowywań do wyjazdu, Gabriel wspomniał, że miło było brać udział w projekcie w starym składzie i proponuje rozpoczęcie nowego programu. Meechum ze złością powiedział, że wolałby sobie wyrwać zęby, a ostatnie wydarzenia były najgorszym doświadczeniem w jego życiu. Ku zdziwieniu, z zaciekawieniem wysłuchuje Cezara, który informuje go o swoich nowych pomysłach, nad którymi mogliby pracować. Wygląd fizyczny thumb|Cezar w swoim [[Strój Cezara Salazara|kombinezonie.]] Cezar jest wysokim, dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną. Będąc pół-Argentyńczykiem i pół-Meksykaninem, posiada ciemniejszy odcień skóry, brązowe oczy oraz ciemne włosy, które wydają się być naturalnie szpiczaste. Jego rysy twarzy są podobne do Rexa, z wyjątkiem tego, że są bardziej kanciaste, a jego oczy wydają się być zapracowane. Cezar nosi kamizelkę w kolorze khaki z zieloną koszulką z długimi rękawami pod spodem oraz zielone spodnie i wysokie, czarne buty. Kiedy pracuje w swoim laboratorium, nosi gogle ochronne. Po sześciu miesiącach nieobecności Rexa, Cezar zapuścił małą bródkę . Jednak po powrocie młodszego brata, mężczyzna zgolił ją . Przed wybuchem nanitów, nosił standardowy strój naukowca, składający się z niebieskiej koszuli, czerwonego krawatu oraz białego fartucha laboratoryjnego. Osobowość Osobowość Cezara przypomina zachowanie typowego szalonego naukowca, oderwanego od rzeczywistości. Niemniej jednak, wydaje się, że jest świadomy swoich dziwactw, co wykazał, gdy Rex zapytał go: „Czy jesteś szalony?”, na co mężczyzna odpowiedział: „Zależy kogo zapytasz.” Od czasu do czasu mówi od rzeczy oraz łatwo się rozprasza, a gdy ktoś zwraca się do niego bezpośrednio, często nie słucha. Czasami zapomina o codziennych czynnościach, co pokazał, gdy podczas ucieczki z Abysji, zapytał Rexa, czy chce zobaczyć zdjęcie z ich ojcem, Rafaelem. thumb|left|Cezar i [[Rex.]] Cezar jest bardzo optymistyczny, ciekawski, a wobec brata bywa nadopiekuńczy. W rzeczywistości, wydaje się, że Rex dzieli niektóre „zwyczajne” cechy z Cezarem, na przykład poczucie humoru i lojalność. Pomimo jego logicznych i naukowych tendencji i mentalności, Cezar jest osobą o szerokich horyzontach myślowych, wierzącą w Teorię strun na tyle, by spróbować utworzyć miotacz próżniowy łączący dwa wszechświaty. Był też gotowy rozważać możliwości Ultimatrixa - kosmicznego zegarka. Mogłoby się wydawać, że Salazar jest nieustraszony. Tą postawę pokazuje kiedy bez żadnych obaw staje przed hordą E.V.O. w Abysji. Mężczyzna nie bał się również podczas jego nagłego wtargnięcia do centrali Providence. By bronić Rexa, jest gotowy stanąć do walki z przeciwnikami silniejszymi od siebie, mimo, że technicznie nie jest bojownikiem i stroni od przemocy. Chociaż niekiedy bywa skłonny, by dołożyć ogromnych starań w imię nauki, Cezar nie jest człowiekiem bez zasad moralnych. Swoją moralność okazał na przykład, gdy zdecydował się nie wyjawiać Czarnemu Rycerzowi lokacji Zakładu, w który mieściła się siedziba grupy Rexa, a kiedy wstrzyknął bratu z powrotem nanit Omega, udowodnił, że ufa mu bardziej niż Czarnej. Umiejętności Zdolności thumb|Cezar testuje swój wynalazek. * Inteligencja – Pomimo braku wiedzy z ostatnich pięciu lat, Cezar wciąż przebija innych naukowców w różnych dziedzinach nauki. Jest ekspertem w temacie nanitów, ponieważ wraz z rodzicami, Rafaelem i Violettą, pracował przy projekcie nanitów i stworzył nanoroboty. ** Umiejętności inżynieryjne – Jako utalentowany wynalazca, Cezar potrafi zbudować własne, oryginalne urządzenia służące do różnych celów. Ma własną mobilną pracownię wypełnioną po brzegi wysoce zaawansowaną technologią. Laboratorium istnieje od czasów nano-projektu, dlatego wewnątrz znajduje się ogromny zbiór wynalazków i maszyn. ** Wielojęzyczność – Wkrótce . * Umiejętności bojowe – Choć Cezar wie jak walczyć, posiada silę zwykłego człowieka i nie jest w stanie powalić przeciwnika silniejszego od siebie. Zamiast tężyzny fizycznej, Salazar stosuje niektóre swoje wynalazki do celów obronnych czy do ataków. * Umiejętności pilotażu – Wkrótce. Wyposażenie Bronie * Wkrótce – Wkrótce. Inne wyposażenie * Kombinezon – Wkrótce. ** Elektromagnes – Wkrótce. ** Urządzenie hakujące – Wkrótce. ** Granaty dymne – Wkrótce. ** Tarcza parasolowa – Wkrótce. ** Lokalizator nanitów – Wkrótce. * Lokalizer – Wkrótce. * Impulsator – Wkrótce. * Hiperelektromagnes – Wkrótce. * Detektor SEM – Wkrótce. * Kamera termiczna – Wkrótce. * Mini zamrażacz – Wkrótce. * Maszyna pamięci – Wkrótce. * Maszyna kontrolująca umysł – Wkrótce. * Miotacz próżniowy – Wkrótce. * Skaner tachionów – Wkrótce. Środki transportu * Labokapsuła – Wkrótce. Relacje Rex Salazar thumb|left|[[Rex i Cezar.]] Cezar jest opiekuńczy wobec Rexa, który myśli, że jego brat dba o niego za bardzo. Często nazywa go „''niño''”, co po hiszpańsku oznacza „dziecko”. Z drugiej strony, uczucia Rexa wobec starszego brata, początkowo były mieszane. Chociaż był szczęśliwy kiedy okazało się, że odnalazł swojego krewnego, oświadczył, że to z Szóstym, Holiday oraz Bobo czuje głęboką więź porównywalną do więzi rodzinnej. Nastolatek został ostrzeżony przez Van Kleissa, który stwierdził, że Cezar nie jest tym za kogo się podaje i nie można mu ufać. Chłopak zignorował podejrzenia Kleissa. Ufał mu, podróżował z nim bez żadnych obaw i pozwalał mu przeprowadzać na sobie jego eksperymenty. Cezar stał się głównym źródłem wiedzy o przeszłości Rexa. Mężczyzna często informował brata o ciekawych faktach z jego życia, takich jak sposób w jaki wraz z Federico został „''Cabezas de Trapos''”. Po sześciomiesięcznej nieobecności Rexa, Cezar opracował nowe poglądy na temat kontaktów z E.V.O. oraz stworzył urządzenie, które przejmowało nad nimi kontrolę. Kiedy młody Salazar dowiedział się o nowych działaniach Providence, zaczął protestować i niszczyć laboratorium brata. W odpowiedzi, Cezar użył maszyny kontrolującej umysł na młodszym bracie. Choć wahał się co do dalszego kontynuowania procesu, wiedząc, że stawiany przez Rexa opór może mu zaszkodzić, naukowiec zdecydował, że tak będzie najlepiej i dołączył do Czarnego Rycerza, której wszelkie wysiłki zmierzały ku schwytaniu nastolatka. Ich relacje pogorszyły się, gdy Cezar powiedział Rexowi, że celowo spowodował wybuch nanitów, tłumacząc się, że był to jedyny sposób, by ratować świat. Młody Salazar zniszczył jego laboratorium i pobrał na rdzeń danych wszystkie badania i plany, które ocalały. Pod koniec ich spotkania, Rex powiedział, że to koniec ich relacji. Choć wkrótce, po powrocie do Zakładu, Biały Rycerz ujawnił, że gdyby nie wybuch, który rozsiał nanity po Ziemi, świat mógłby zostać zniszczony. Ta informacja dała nastolatkowi do myślenia, który mentalnie wybaczył bratu. Mimo, że Cezar zna dokładną lokalizację siedziby grupy zwalczającej rządy Providence, nie wyjawił jej Czarnemu Rycerzowi. W ten sposób wykazał, że ufa Rexowi bardziej niż komukolwiek. Ufnością wobec brata wykazał się również, kiedy wszczepił mu nanit Omega, który mógł zostawić w swoim laboratorium, czy informować o posiadaniu go Providence. Podczas kolejnego spotkania w laboratorium, Cezar próbował wytłumaczyć Rexowi, że naukowcy robią to, co trzeba, ale chłopak nie chciał im już wierzyć. Dr Rylander poprosił Salazar, żeby wyjawił bratu ich prawdziwe intencje, ale przerwało im przybycie Czarnych pionków. Wkrótce po światowym uzdrawianiu, Rex w końcu zrozumiał prawdziwe zamiary Cezara i reszty naukowców z odnowionego nano-programu. Salazarowie ostatecznie pogodzili się, a nastolatek stwierdził, że zawsze będą braćmi, niezależnie w jakich kłopotach się znajdą. Biały Rycerz Biały Rycerz wyraził zainteresowanie osobą Cezara, twierdząc, że naukowiec może być przydatny Providence, biorąc pod uwagę jego intelekt i wiedzę o nanitach. Jak zauważył Szósty, Cezar jest odpowiedzialniejszy i bardziej posłuszny niż jego młodszy brat, co spowodowało, że Biały przyjął Salazara do Providence. Po jakimś czasie, Biały Rycerz zaczął widzieć Cezara, lub jego nieudane eksperymenty, za uciążliwe i sarkastycznie odnosił się do niego, nazywając go „geniuszem”. Agent 6 Szósty wierzył, że Cezar był raczej przeszkodą niż pomocą dla Providence, ze względu na to, że był naukowcem w oryginalnym projekcie nanitów. Jednak później, kiedy Rex wyleczył wszystkie E.V.O., a Cezar wytłumaczył mu jego plany dotyczące naprawienia błędów z przeszłości, Szósty nabrał większego zaufania wobec naukowca. Rebecca Holiday Cezar, w przeciwieństwie do Rexa, nie podziela wrażenia jakie wywiera na nastolatka Rebecca. Naukowiec wydaje się być obojętny na urodę, a dostrzega jedynie jej intelekt. Jednak podczas pierwszego spotkania, Cezar był świadomy atrakcyjności Holiday i nazwał ją „''bonita''”, co po portugalsku oznacza „piękna”. Holiday szanuje Cezara i uważa go za jeden z największych umysłów na świecie, a jego intelekt może być użyteczny dla Providence. Van Kleiss Cezar wykazał głęboką pogardę wobec Van Kleissa, nazywając go „trzeciorzędnym hakerem”. Uczucie to jest najprawdopodobniej odwzajemniane, co pokazał Kleiss, który był wyraźnie rozdrażniony nieoczekiwanym powrotem starszego Salazara. Mimo to, wydaje się, że naukowiec szanuje w pewnym stopniu umiejętności naukowe i intelekt Van Kleissa, okazując to podczas ekscytacji wzmacniaczem stworzonym do zwiększania umiejętności Wyrwy. Później, na rozkaz Czarnego Rycerza, Cezar odnalazł Van Kleissa i przyprowadził do Providence. Po przybyciu do organizacji, mężczyzna znalazł się pod czujnym okiem Cezara, który był za niego całkowicie odpowiedzialny. Salazar zaczął postrzegać go jako szalonego współpracownika, który może pomóc mu w zrestartowanym nano-projekcie. Jednak kiedy Kleiss uniemożliwił mu uratowanie Rexa przed rozwścieczonym Konsorcjum, Cezar domyślił się, że naukowiec udawał szaleństwo i wraz ze swoimi kolegami z programu, od początku grali w jego nikczemną grę. Czarny Rycerz thumb|Cezar wykonuje rozkaz [[Czarny Rycerz|Czarnego Rycerza.]] Wydaje się, że w pewnym stopniu Czarny Rycerz ufała Cezarowi, ze względu na jego udział w oryginalnym projekcie nanitów, dlatego też pozwoliła mu odegrać większą rolę w tworzeniu Nowej Providence. Posiadają podobne poglądy dotyczące wielu aspektów ich pracy, takich jak metody radzenia sobie z E.V.O. Cezar wyraźnie słucha poleceń Czarnej i nigdy ich nie kwestionuje. Jednak na prawdę nie jest zainteresowany pracą dla Rycerza, co przyznał Rexowi, mówiąc, że w niczym mu nie pomaga, a jedynie stara „naprawić się co się da”. Był członkiem organizacji tylko dlatego, że mógł pracować nad nanitami i powstrzymywać niebezpieczne E.V.O. Alfa Cezar stworzył Alfę jako nanit, który miał kontrolować inne nanoroboty, ale jego ciało było niestabilne. Jako czująca forma życia, próbował posiąść mechaniczne ciało, a gdy i to niszczyło się, zaczął wykorzystywać biologiczne formy jako swoich gospodarzy. Cezar był zmuszony wysłać go do pustego wymiaru, który okazał się być Nicością - kosmicznym więzieniem. Po powrocie na Ziemię, prosił swojego „ojca”, by pomógł mu uzyskać stabilne ciało. Cezar odmówił, co bardzo zasmuciło Alfę, ale później nanit stwierdził, że nie potrzebował Salazara, a jedynie wystarczającej ilości środków i energii. ZAG-RS Cezar jest twórcą ZAG-RS, która pierwotnie zaprojektowana była jako program do odkażania nanitów w dawnym laboratorium w Abysji. Salazar był bardzo ciekawy przemiany swojego tworu w „świadomą nanitobójczynię”. Mężczyzna wyjawił Rexowi, że podczas pisania programu ZAG, chciał, by jej głos kojarzył im się z uczuciem miłości, dlatego robot posiada głos ich zmarłej matki Violetty. Występy Ciekawostki * Cezar jest jedynym znanym żyjącym krewnym Rexa. * Cezar z łatwością dostał się do centrali Providence, pokonując agentów i wszelkie systemy bezpieczeństwa. * Znaczenie jego imienia jest podobne do imienia „Rexa”, ponieważ oba oznaczają „''władcę''”. „''Cezar''” po łacinie znaczy również „''głowa pełna włosów''”. * W odcinku „Prześwietlenie”, kiedy Cezar wyraźnie stracił kontrolę nad czymś, co wydawało się być niestabilnym i potencjalnie niebezpiecznym eksperymentem, Szósty zamknął drzwi i poszedł dalej, sugerując, że tego typu zachowanie nie jest niczym niezwykłym dla Cezara . * Zasugerował, że może komunikować się z Rexem poprzez jego nanity. * Stwierdził, że Rex zawsze rozbawia go, gdy próbuje mówić po hiszpańsku, ponieważ chłopak często myli słówka. * Czasami Cezar nazywa Rexa „''niño''”, co po hiszpańsku oznacza „''dziecko''”. Cezar używa tego terminu odnosząc się do Rexa bezpośrednio jak do młodego mężczyzny, a nie jak do dziecka. * Ze względu na bycie w wieku około dwudziestu lat (oraz na nie starzenie się przez pięć lat w pułapce czasoprzestrzeni), Cezar mógł mieć najmniej dziesięć lat, gdy na świat przyszedł jego brat. * Cezar jest pierwszą postacią w serialu, której strój do spania różni się od stroju codziennego. * Cezar i Rex mają przybranych krewnych w Meksyku. * Mimo że nie ma amnezji, Cezar posiada luki informacyjne ze względu na jego pięcioletnią nieobecność w pułapce czasoprzestrzeni. * Zachowanie i umiejętności społeczne Cezara wskazują, że może cierpieć na ADHD. Przypisy }} Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Członkowie projektu nanitów Kategoria:Członkowie Providence Kategoria:Naukowcy